


An Angel's Fall

by MavisRead



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drug Use, Embarrassment, Family bully, Family reunion?, Gen, It'll get darker with abuse and such in future chapters, Non-canon fiction, Random ideas I got, Shame, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisRead/pseuds/MavisRead
Summary: This is my first Hazbin Hotel fanfic. It's not fleshed out, so sorry if it sucks. But it'll be about Angel Dust. There's a lot of love for him, and well I had some ideas about his past that might make a fanfic. I don't know how long it'll be. But this chapter is a part of it. But it's probably gonna be out of order for the sake of memories not always being in perfect order. I hope it's good.Warning: Family bullying and cross dressing shame. And poor attempts at 1900's New York accents.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, siblings - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	An Angel's Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I gotten into the Hazbin Hotel fandom that's why this story exists now. I have a few ideas to continue but I'm not sure about them. So feel free to drop any ideas in the comments to see if I can manage to come up with another chapter. (Please it'd be very kind to give suggestions.)
> 
> I know Angel's family is still in the works, but these are gonna be my views on the characters whether they are in the show now or not. Very sorry that my archive warnings suck right now but I didn't know what else to set them as.

Chapter 1: Crossing Lines

"ANGEL DUST!" Charlie cheered. She knocked on his hotel room door. She was excited cause she believed she had found his sister, Molly.

Molly was standing somewhat behind Charlie. Molly had long blonde like hair that she keep pulled back in a high ponytail. She had a dark headband nuzzled near her bangs. Her hair cause very large, full of flare of curls and volume to spare. She had hot pink make up done on her gentle features. There was some hot pink in her outfit as well. A somewhat business like dress. Yet it was modified for having many arms. It was black with lighter stripes. Her bust was very fluffy like her brother's as well as white in color. Her dress was cut in half by a white and pink corset, before it continued. She were the gloves of her dark dress on her first set of arms and wore a hot pink pair of gloves on her second pair of arms. It was hard to tell what were her boots from possible pink and yellow stripped leggings cause they seem to blend as one.

"Maybe another time?" Molly questioned after a few minutes of no response.

"No, no, Angel is normally in his room." The host dismissed the suggestion easily. She didn't want to let down her guest. "Angel, don't you wanna meet your sister?"

"S-sister?" The male spider in his room finally answered in surprised confusion. "W-wha? Since when did Moll-" He started then trailed off. "Charlie, I told ya not to bring my family into this!"

"Aw, please, it's only Molly. Just give it this one time? Please, for me?" She begged excitedly.

Angel groaned. "Fine. I won't promise ya anything from it tho." He announced. His heels clicked as he seemed to land on the floor before walking over to his door.

"Yay, this'll be so good!" Charlie squealed. She was excited for this family reunion as little as it was.

The white spider male with his light pink accents finally made it to the door and opened it. He was in his usual outfit. His dark make up was well done as always. He wore his regular black choker and his black and pink bowtie. His white jacket pushing out his fluffy chest to the world, pink strips on the arms ending in hot pink gloves. A black mini skirt was nearly invisible from the length of his jacket aside from the small v it would make in some poses to reveal the skirt. He had his thigh high black boots on. Currently he had his Hellphone in his right lower arm, screen lit but only facing him. His left lower arm was bend, so his gloved hand was resting on his thin hip. His upper left arm was still holding the doorknob, keeping the door open, while his right arm was relaxed. He had one of his heels resting the toe of the boot, in a relaxed leg pose meanwhile his other leg stood as straight as it could.

His eyes did widened slightly upon seeing his sister before him.

Molly glanced awkwardly to the side for a moment. One of her arms rubbed the back of her neck, while the lower one was rubbing it's opposite pair. She got a tiny smile on her face. "H-Hi there A-Angel...it's been a while..." She used as a greeting.

Angel stood there, no response, just gave a blink. He gave a few more silent blinks, before he could believe that his sister was standing in front of him and it wasn't a hallucination from being on drugs or withdrawn from drugs. It's been so long for him, he honestly couldn't tell what was the different effects anymore.

"D-Don't ya remember me?" She asked shyly. She wasn't sure how this reunion would go since she hasn't seen him since they both had died.

"It has been a long time," Angel said in a daze tone, that didn't sound too friendly. Though he wasn't giving off an aggressive stance so, the two females were sure he wasn't gonna pull a gun on them. "Why ya come around here? In town or something?"

Molly opened her mouth to reply, yet Charlie cut her off. "I found her and asked her to visit when she had free time to come see how her brother was doing! Hehe, he's been doing well so far. Oh sorry, Molly."

The female spider giggled awkwardly at Charlie's apology for answering for her. She could tell that Charlie was full of energy and she didn't expect to get cut off. But she wasn't upset by it, cause Charlie seemed to be an excitable demon. "Like Charlie said, I wanted to see you again. You're in her hotel doing...redeeming? How's that going?" She asked carefully. She had no idea what Charlie was having her brother do, but the host seemed so harmless it couldn't be any thing so bad.

"Ah, going well here and there. But my life isn't any business of my family's." With that, the male spider slammed the door closed on them.

The females were stunned in surprise by that.

"Look Charlie, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Molly tried to tell her gently.

"I-I don't get it. I thought he'd liked to see his family again...." She muttered confused.

They heard the TV turn on, volume raising to drown them out.

"What is the matter my dear?" Alastor's voice came from a little ways down the hall. He was joining them, stopping when he gotten to them.

Molly straightened her stance, eyeing him warily.

"I just thought Angel would-" Charlie started.

"Oh ho, Angel, as if he would want to reconnect with his family. From what I heard, he's not on the best of terms with them." The radio demon cut off the host. His smile staying on his face.

"Yeah," The blonde host moped.

"Well, you wanted to get to know each other. You can do it without Angel first and maybe he'll join in later!" Alastor exclaimed.

"Yeah, true. But it'd be mean to start without him."

"Tsk. It's his loss if he doesn't want to cooperate at the moment." The red haired male reminded them.

"So, Molly, would you like to speak with me about Angel still even though he doesn't want to right now?" Charlie asked the female spider.

"Sure thing, I don't know how much I can help out. But I can try." She answered.

"Yay, let's go now!" The host lead Molly off to another part of the hotel.

Molly glanced back at the Radio Demon. She was put on edge by his creepy smile. She was more than happy to escape his prying eyes.

"Have a pleasant chat!" He called to them as a farewell.

~~

Molly and Charlie settled down in the newly remodeled dining room.

"So what would you want to know about my brother?" Molly asked.

"I'm not sure. But you knew him longer than me, so maybe tell me more about him? I haven't got him to talk much about himself. He's so closed off."

Molly looked down sad but expected. "Yeah, he isn't so cuddly after the life he gone through. There's so much to him. I don't know where to start...but uh, I have a story of him...I don't know if it would help any."

"Any bit would be more helpful. I'm completely open, I don't judge. Anything we talk about is safe with me." Charlie assured her visitor.

"Alright then..."

~~~Molly's flashback~~~

Molly came home after a night out with some friends, she gave her mom a greeting while passing the kitchen.

"Welcome home sweetie, go tell your brothers that dinner will be done soon." Her mom replied, as she was finishing up dinner.

"Alrightie," Molly answered. She headed up stairs to go do that. She was quiet, baffled to what happened to her make up and some of her clothes. She had mentioned to her friends that they up seemed to up and disappear or something. She knocked on her eldest brother's dark door.

"What?" He called, not caring.

"It's about dinner time," She replied.

"Okay, thanks, sis."

"You're welcome," She returned. She turned around from the end of the hall to cross it over towards her room and her other brother's room. She walked along, listening to the bustling city outside the walls of their house. She could hear her mom faintly making dinner down stairs. And the sound of heels closing in. The sound of heels walking made her pause, snapping back to reality. She knew it wasn't hers from the sound of it, it was muffled by a door. She looked and noticed her brother's white door.

She stayed still staring at the door.

There were some soft grumbling sounds a distance behind them.

She was sure the sounds were of her brother.

Clicking of heels landing on hard wood floor. "Aw, finally." Her brother's voice said muffled beyond his door.

"A-Angel?" She called out his nickname sheepishly.

Yet he didn't seem to notice, as heels strutted over the room, and stopped. "Oh, yeah, that's good looking!" He cheered to himself.

She shook her head, thinking the fact that her twin brother was stealing her things was so silly. He's a boy, he wouldn't want to mess around with make up or girl clothes. She gained a sweet smile, gently approaching his door. "Oh Angel~" She called out teasingly. She didn't knock, instead she slowly turned the silver knob in her hand, before carefully pushing the door open.

"Huh?" He replied in a teasing tone of cheer.

Yet both froze when the door was open completely.

There was her twin brother Angel. His hair was teased to be more floating. He didn't have make up on aside from some striking hot pink lipstick on. His pale face was flushed in a lighter tint of pink of his painted lips from embarrassment. He had his white suit jacket with some pink painted over the black lines of the jacket and collar. The jacket was closed around his body, hugging his skinny form. He had a light pink blouse under his jacket, the styling is obviously female top. A black pencil skirt was around his waist, tucked under the jacket, going down to his knees. Over his legs were fishnet stockings. He wore a pair of heels on his feet.

Molly was stunned she couldn't quite believe her brother would take her things and use them. She blinked coming out of shock a bit.

"Molly, it ain't what it look like ya hear?" Angel pleaded with her. He was so embarrassed. He thought she'd be gone pass dinnertime, and he was now caught red handed.

"What's going on over there?" Their brother called.

Molly shook her head, glancing away from her twin brother and took a step back.

Their brother came over, and looked inside the room. He eyed his younger sibling up and down in drag, before bursting out laughing.

Angel's heart shattered. He tried to hurry over to his door to close it fast, but being in heels it was harder. He tripped over himself, before he could kick them off and get to the door and slam it closed. His face flushed more as tears ran down his face. He braced himself against the door, curling up into a ball. He could still hear his big brother laughing a storm outside. He was destroyed knowing he knew about his secret now. His life would be over!

There were knocks on his door as the laughter faded as the eldest sibling went down to tell their mom what he just saw. "Angel! Angel, please. I-I'm so sorry. I didn't- I mean - He I didn't think. This is all my fault. Please open the door, let me in so we can talk!" Molly begged from outside his room.

~~~mix of Molly's and Angel's flashback~~~

Angel was too down. He didn't want to go to dinner and face his family after his secret got out. He never planned to let anyone know and hoped no one would notice when he had taken things. But now, it's over. It's out, and he can't escape reality.

"WHAT?" Their mom barked from downstairs.

"Oh no," Molly moped upon hearing her reaction.

"HAHA!" Their older brother laughed from below. He had come back to the bottom of the stairs. "WAIT UNTIL DAD HEARS ABOUT THIS!" He announced in glee.

Angel grew more afraid of what their father would do or think of him once he gotten home from business.

"Can it would ya?!" Molly yelled angrily at their older brother. She was at the top of the stairs now. "It's none of your business!"

Angel wanted to disappear so badly. He needed to escape this horror. After a few more sobs, the ringing in his ears from embarrassment was still there. He slowly got up and changed back into his normal clothes and wiping off the pink lipstick off his lips. He turned the clothes he got out of into a ball before throwing it away among his other dirty clothes. He kicked the heels under his bed so they were out of sight. He collapsed on his bed and dug in a nightstand drawer for his pick-me-up. He had smuggled some away for times he was down like this. His glistening eyes lit up with some joy when he pulled out the little baggie of a little drug known as Angel Dust.

~~~ending of flashback~~~

"Family, ain't nothing but trouble still." Angel whimpered. He was alone in his room. He had a mix of emotions he got when he saw his sister that he wish he didn't have to remember some of his past. "Ain't nothing but a curse." He wiped his tears away.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it so far. If this is good, I see what I can do to write more of my ideas out for the story.
> 
> I love Angel Dust, I'm not against any cross dressing or drag queen things. They can rock that look and feel happy about themselves that's beautiful.
> 
> Please share your thoughts below or leave kudos. I love feedback! I really would love some feedback! Now things I could improve on, or any suggestions on where it could go from here. Please be kind.


End file.
